


Rivals

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas Fighting for Castiel, Alphas Posturing, Castiel is Unimpressed, College Football, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, dean plays football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas just came to watch the game, but certain Alphas just won't stop trying to catch his attention in hopes that he'll pick one of them as his mate.  It's getting really old.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this one. Thank you again **xHaruka17x** for brainstorming with me and helping me come up with this idea. This one was fun to write. :)

 

 

**Story #8**

 

**Alpha Challenging Alpha for Omega**

 

**_Rivals~_ **

 

It was  _ freezing  _ out, but Cas came anyway.  This time he’d been smart enough to wear layers  _ and _ bring a wool blanket.  He loved watching the games, he just didn’t love freezing half to death.  His hat was pulled low and his scarf was piled high around his neck.  His wool gloves and socks were keeping his fingers and toes nice and warm.  He was definitely ready to sit for no less than the next two hours watching his college football team kick some ass.  

 

“Hey.”  

 

He turned his head a smidge to see Sam Winchester had taken the seat beside him.  The younger man was just as bundled to the nines as he was.  To be nice, he motioned for him to move closer so he could drape the blanket over both of their laps.

 

“Hello.  It’s freaking freezing out here tonight!”

 

Sam nodded.  “I put on my thermal underwear and added heating packs to my shoes and gloves.”

 

“Oh, good idea!  I wore wool.  I’m warm for the moment.  I have my thermals on, too,”  Cas said.  They both turned their attention down to the field. The cheerleaders looked like popsicles, but it was the teams warming up that interested them the most.  Number 45, Dean Winchester, was stretching not far from the cheerleaders.  A few were openly checking his ass out.  Cas chuckled, shaking his head, and turned his gaze to the other players.

 

“Hey!  Cas!”

 

He spotted the man waving at him.

 

“Who’s that?”  Sam asked.

 

“Gadreel Benton.  He’s an Alpha that has been chasing after me since freshman year.  He seems unable to take no for an answer,”  Cas replied.

 

“Cassie!  You hoo!”

 

He cocked an eyebrow when he spotted his best friend weaving through the growing crowd to reach them.

 

“Balthazar, you almost didn’t have a seat.  What took you so long to get here?”  Cas asked him.

 

“I wasn’t coming to cheer on all of this testosterone unless I was certain I was going to be as warm as if I were toasty inside my own house.  So, I stopped to get a few things.”  Balthazar sat on Cas’ other side and pulled a huge blanket out of the bag he was carrying.  He spread it across all three of their laps.

 

“Hey, thanks!”  Sam exclaimed as he pulled his part up to his chest.

 

“Of course!  I have my thermals on, and this blanket uses batteries.  It heats up.  We’ll be warm all night!”  Balthazar exclaimed.

 

“Awesome!”  Sam grinned.  Cas chuckled and shook his head.

 

“You two are impossible.”

 

“Says the man wearing more layers than those footballers,”  Balthazar said dryly.  

 

One of the team members broke away from the practice and walked to the bottom of the bleachers.

 

“Hi, Cas, good to see you came.”  The man called up to him.  Cas stared at him for a minute, trying to remember his name.  Oh, right.  Cole.

 

“Hello, Cole.  Um, good luck?”

 

“Coming from you, I know it’ll be good.  We’re going to win,” Cole winked at him before jogging back to his teammates. Gadreel glared angrily at the man.

 

“I didn’t know I was here to watch my very own soap opera as well as football!”  Balthazar exclaimed.

 

“Is he chasing after you too?”  Sam asked.

 

“Unfortunately.  They’re really pathetic.  Neither of them understands the meaning of the word no.”

 

“You’re a beautiful, young Omega, Cassie.  All the horny Alphas want you.”  Balthazar said plainly.  “I have many throwing themselves at me too.”

 

“I don’t understand  _ why _ they’re interested.  I’m studying botany.  They couldn’t possibly want a mate that will spent 90% of their time staring at plants.  I plan to teach it.  Those two are studying…”  Cas waved his hand absently.  “Whatever they’re getting their degrees in.  Besides, I’ve never been interested in them. They’re like Neanderthals. Definitely not my type.”

 

“What is Dean getting his degree in again?”  Balthazar asked.

 

“Oh, education and art.  He’s going to teach art and history at our old high school after he graduates,”  Sam replied.

 

“Interesting.  I think, if I remember correctly, Gadreel was in a couple of my psych classes. I don’t know if that is what he was going for though,”  Balthazar said.

 

“It doesn’t matter.  I was never interested,”  Cas said firmly.

 

The game started a few minutes later and Cas clapped excitedly when he learned that Balthazar had brought along four thermoses full of piping hot, hot chocolate.  Cas hummed happily around his first sip as he watched the Panthers take the ball from the Rangers.  His eyes sought out Dean on the field automatically, and he smiled when Gadreel spiraled the ball to him and he took off running for the field line.

 

“He’s so fast,”  Balthazar said.

 

“He did track for years,”  Sam said before taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.  “Mmm, this is so good.”

 

“It’s homemade. Infinitely better than that powdery crap they sell in boxes,”  Balthazar explained. “Fewer chemicals this way, for Cassie’s sensitive tummy.”

 

“Good idea.  Mind if I get the recipe from you later?  I think you might have spoiled me.  I don’t ever want Swiss Miss again,”  Sam laughed.  Balthazar joined in.

 

“Of course, darling, just remind me at the end of the game.”

 

“Look, Cole is waving again.”  Sam pointed to the field where, yes, Cole was indeed waving again.  Balthazar blew him a kiss which caught the Alpha off guard.  When Dean waved, all three of them waved back.

 

“Someone’s ticked.”  Sam pointed to where Gadreel was in Cole’s face, yelling at him.  Cole yelled right back before chest bumping him.

 

“Uh oh, they’re challenging each other,”  Balthazar fretted.  “That could get violent.”

 

“We’re far enough back that we should be safe.”  Sam didn’t sound quite so sure about that though.

 

“Knock it off and play the damn game!”  Cas yelled.  Both Alphas turned to look at him as he motioned towards the field.  “Play ball!”  

 

Cole and Gadreel shared one more dirty look before returning to the game.  On the next punt, Dean caught the ball and zig zagged his way across most of the field before he got tackled.

 

“Bloody hell, he’ll be feeling  _ that _ in the morning!”  Balthazar winced.

 

“Ice helps,”  Cas said.  

 

By the end of the first quarter, their team (The Rangers) were ahead by seven, and Cole and Gadreel were still bickering.

 

“Fucking hell, why won’t they just get over themselves?”  Cas muttered to himself.  Balthazar patted his hand under the blanket.

 

“Because they’re knotheads, and they don’t know any better.”

 

“They’re exactly the kind of Alpha I’ve spent my life avoiding.  Men, or women, like that make me sick.”  Cas watched as Uriel gave the instructions and everyone fell into place.  He had turned out to be a good team captain this year.

 

Snarling down on the field caught everyone’s attention and they saw Gadreel and Cole at it again.  This time their coach benched them both, seating them on opposite ends of the bench from one another.

 

“Who’s set to take dumb and dumber’s places?”  Sam asked.  Cas pointed to two players taking the field.

 

“I think that’s Dean’s friend Benny, and Victor Henriksen.  At least, I think that says Henriksen on the back of his jersey.  My glasses keep fogging up.”  

 

“It is,”  Balthazar confirmed.

 

“Benny’s a bear on the field.  Nothing gets past him.”  Sam sounded almost gleeful about that.

 

The whistle blew and then the ball was flying.  Dean went all the way back before jumping in the air to catch it, then he took off running.  He got a little over halfway this time before getting body slammed into the turf.

 

“You know, there are reasons why I never wanted to play football.  It’s much too violent for my taste,”  Cas said.  Balthazar hummed in agreement.

 

“I played in high school, but yeah, it’s too rough.  I broke my collarbone sophomore year when I got tackled by a 350 pound guy from the other team.  After that I just said nope, didn’t go back.”  Sam pointed to Benny.  “Watch him block; he’s awesome.”

 

The next run, Dean scored a touchdown, and the Rangers’ score went up.  Then the Panthers scored.  Cole was let back on the field, but not Gadreel.  Apparently the coach had caught on and wasn’t putting them on the field at the same time.

 

At halftime the cheerleaders and marching band did their best, but it was clear they were freezing.  Balthazar replaced the batteries on the blanket so the three of them were still toasty warm.  Cas was actually getting a little sleepy.  He’d been getting tired more often lately and the cold weather wasn’t helping.  He hadn’t realized that he’d leaned against Sam until he heard the man chuckling.

 

“Huh?”  He sat up, blinking his eyes blearily.

 

“Sorry, there’s more drama down on the field,”  Sam apologized.  

 

“Has the third quarter started yet?”  Cas asked.

 

“It was about to, but Gadreel is talking smack to Cole.”

 

Cas sought the two men out on the sidelines and frowned.  They were yelling, red faced and gesturing wildly.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Oh, Gadreel wants in the game.  I suppose he wants his turn to show off for you,”  Balthazar replied.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!  I came to watch  _ football _ !  Not immature posturing!”  Cas stood, cupping his hands around his mouth and screaming the words.  Both Cole and Gadreel stopped to look up at him.  “Play the fucking game!”

 

The fans all began to cheer, including the opposing team’s, and Gadreel dropped his head in embarrassment before hurrying back to the bench.  Cole, on the other hand winked up at Cas before sauntering back out onto the field.  Cas dropped back to his seat and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders again.

 

“That’s telling them, Cassie.”  Balthazar chuckled.

 

“I want the game to finish already.  It’s freezing!”  

 

“I second that,”  Sam muttered.

 

The game continued and Cole was eventually replaced with Gadreel who not only scored two touchdowns, he made sure to blow a kiss to Cas each time, making the Omega  _ very  _ uncomfortable.  If he hadn’t promised to stay the entire game, he’d have left after the first quarter.  He pointedly ignored both Alphas and focused on the game, cheering each time the Rangers got a touchdown.  By the end of the game they had totally crushed the Panthers, and the roar of the crowd cheering was nearly deafening.  Cas and Sam slid out from under the blanket and headed down to where everyone else was gathering so they could congratulate the team.  

 

“Heads up, here come Laurel and Hardy,”  Sam muttered just loud enough for Cas to hear.  

 

“Cas!”  Gadreel reached them first and when he went in for a hug, Cole literally elbowed him out of the way.

 

“What the hell!  You are  _ such _ a jackass!”  Gadreel shouted before throwing a punch.

 

“Hey!  Hey!  Stop that!”  The coach was trying to pull them apart unsuccessfully, so other members of the team came over to tear them apart.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”  Dean asked as he walked over.

 

“Oh, they’re trying to win Cas over.  Hoping he’ll mate with one of them.”  Sam piped up, amused as hell when both Alphas blushed hard.  Dean burst out laughing as he slipped an arm around Cas’ waist.

 

“You sure you mated the right Alpha, babe?” he asked.  Cas smiled wide before grabbing his face and kissing him.

 

“I haven’t seen either of them since last semester, I’ve been avoiding them since before you claimed me because they’re so annoying!”  Cas exclaimed.  Dean placed a hand over his mate’s belly before nuzzling against his scarf, since he couldn’t get to his actual neck.

 

“And how’s my little pup here doing?  Not giving papa a hard time, I hope.”

 

“Not much.  Balthazar made homemade hot chocolate, and your pup likes that very much.  I think you need to keep us in good supply.”  Cas said, grinning.

 

“You got it, babe.”  Dean patted his butt before pulling back.  “Good game, yeah?  There were recruiters here today.  They want to talk to me.”

 

“I thought you wanted to get out of playing football.”  Cas didn’t like the idea of his mate going professional in such a dangerous sport.

 

“I don’t, but I have to let them down nicely.  They’re waiting in the locker room.  After my shower I’ll meet you guys at the Roadhouse, ok?”

 

“Ok.  I love you.”  Cas grabbed the front of Dean’s jersey and pulled him closer so he could kiss him.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

Cas and Sam walked away to go collect Balthazar.  Once they were out of earshot, Dean turned to face Gadreel and Cole.

 

“What the hell is your problem?”

 

“Hey, I had no idea you and him…”  Cole frowned.  “Since when did  _ that _ happen?”

 

Gadreel was nodding in agreement.

 

“Cas and I dated since high school, not that it’s any of your business.  We waited til our senior year of college to mate.  The pup, it was unexpected, but we both have jobs lined up after we graduate, and we want it very much.  Did you two really think you had a chance?”  Dean cocked an eyebrow as he looked at each of them.

 

“He never mentioned having a boyfriend,”  Gadreel mumbled.

 

“Huh.  And did you ever think to ask?”  

 

“Ok, we get it, we made a spectacle of ourselves, over someone we can’t have. Ten points to Gryffindor. You don’t need to be a smug asshole about it,”  Cole complained as he pushed past them and started for the locker room.  

 

“But I’m not.  The only ones hurting themselves here are you.  After all, you both wanted to stay in football, and you just showed the recruiters how immature you can really be.”  This time Dean did let himself be smug as he rushed past them and into the locker room.

 

“Dick move, guys.  But you all were  _ hilarious _ .”  Victor flashed them a wicked grin, laughing loudly at the matching looks of horror on their faces as he followed after Dean.

 

“How did we not know he was mated?”  Cole asked.

 

“I have no idea, but I’m going to go and see if I can make good with those recruiters.”  Gadreel took off running for the locker rooms.  Cole, never one to be outdone, followed right behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
